Gerardo Vásquez
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Toni Rodríguez (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE GERARDO VASQUEZ COMO JACK SLATER thumb|right|224px|Entrevista thumb|right|230 px Latest-0.png|Meowth del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon, su personajes mas conocidos y querido. Nick-fury.jpg|Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Stan_Smith.png|Stan Smith en Un agente de familia Puro Hueso.png|Puro Hueso en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Temp. 6) RobertoSedinho.jpg|Roberto Sedinho en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 Hibbert.png|Dr. Julius Hibbert en Los Simpsons (Temp. 10-14, 16-Presente) Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner tambien en Los Simpsons (Temp. 16-Presente) ULS-DuendeVerde.png|El Duende Verde / Hector Jones en El Hombre Araña sin Límites Dordoni 4860.png|Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Nº 103) en Bleach Shikaku-nara-478945.png|Shikaku Nara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Kazuma furiido by vergildvs-d3cgf3t.png|Kazuma / Furido tambien en Naruto Shippūden 1286838301167 f.jpg|Raye Penber en Death Note Barney Gomez.png|Barney Gómez tambien en Los Simpsons (Temp. 16-Presente) Policia Lou.png|Policía Lou tambien en Los Simpsons (Temp. 16-Presente) Jimbo.png|Jimbo Jones tambien en Los Simpsons (Temp. 16-Presente) Boog.jpg|Boog en Open Season 2 y 3 Entrenador.png|Entrenador en Chicken Little KingPeppy Trolls.png|Rey Peppy en Trolls. Triste.jpg|Triste en La dama y el vagabundo (Redoblaje de 1997) Megatron_TDotM.jpg|Megatron en la Trilogía de Transformers y en Transformers: Prime Baltro.gif|Baltro en Zatch Bell Hige.png|Hige tambien en Zatch Bell He-Man2002.png|He-Man en He-Man y los amos del universo (2002) JaxRENDER.png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs en Mortal Kombat X BarakaX.jpg|Baraka tambien en Mortal Kombat X Brock Pearson.jpg|Brock Pearson en Monsters University Alcalde Rango.png|El Alcalde en Rango Samuel_l_jackson.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Samuel L. Jackson. Laurence Fishburne 2014-07.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Laurence Fishburne. Dwayne Johnson.jpg|Es la voz Recurrente de Dwayne Johnson. Perry_White_DCEU.jpg|Perry White en el Universo Extendido de DC Comics. Hercules (2014).jpg|Hércules en la película homónima del 2014. Realsteel_ricky.jpg|Ricky en Gigantes de acero. DHS-_Samuel_L._Jackson_in_xXx.jpg|August Gibbons en las películas de XxX. Jack_slater.jpg|Jack Slater en El último gran héroe. Bad_boys_1995_mike.jpg|Mike Lowrey en Bad Boys (Doblaje original). Kruger_Eraser.gif|John "The Eraser" Kruger en El protector (Doblaje original). CDH_Harold_Dawson.png|Harold Dawson en Cuestión de honor. Ransik_2.jpg|Ransik de Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Kevin_sorbo_oc.jpg|Frank Atwood en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Mac_taylor_csi_ny.jpg|Mac Taylor en CSI: New York (Temp 3-6). Rw_ga.jpg|Richard Webber en Grey's Anatomy. Gerardo Vásquez es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es más conocido por interpretar personajes como Meowth y el Narrador de Pokémon, también es conocido por ser la voz base del Dr. Hibbert en Los Simpson, Ransick en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo, Nick Fury en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Roberto Sedinho en la versión del 2002 de Supercampeones, Boog desde la segunda película de Open Season y Megatron en Transformers. La mayoría de sus papeles son identificados por su voz grave. También es conocido por su programa de radio "Eclectica" en la radio ruidoblanco.fm bajo el nombre de "Gerry Eclectica". Actualmente está casado con la también actriz de doblaje Toni Rodríguez con la cual fundó el estudio de doblaje TOPaudio. Biografía Gerardo Vásquez es originario de la Ciudad de México, egresado de la secundaria № 10 Leopoldo Ayala, después de esto, ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1990 gracias a Eduardo Fonseca, donde también se ha desempeñado como director de diálogos. A la par de doblaje, Gerardo ha laborado también en radio, teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Destacando su labor como director de Órbita 105.7 y el ser voz institucional de Radio Disney México. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en esta especialidad con las actividades mencionadas. Filmografía Anime Unshō Ishizuka * Las aventuras de Fly - Barán (ep. 26) * Pokémon - Narrador / Koffing (voice-over, un ep.) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Narrador * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Narrador * Pokémon Best Wishes! - Narrador * Pokémon XY - Narrador Inuko Inuyama * Pokémon - Meowth * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Meowth * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Meowth * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - Meowth * Pokémon XY - Meowth Hiroshi Yanaka * Naruto - Shikaku Nara * Naruto Shippūden - Shikaku Nara Otros * Pokémon - Koga / Víctor / Alcalde de Trovitópolis / Santa Claus / Meowth del Dugtrio Trío / Rattata parlante * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Getalong * Zatch Bell - Baltro / Hige * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Roberto Sedinho / Locutor de los Partidos * Inuyasha - Taigokumaru / Gyouh * Shaman King - Lee Bruce Long * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Insertos * One Piece - Narrador * Las aventuras de Fly - Hadler * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon - Cronista en batalla * Death Note - Ray Penber * Bleach - Go Koga / Dordoni Alessandro del Socaccio * Koni Chan - El Espacio * Bakugan - Shuuko Marukura (Padre de Marucho) * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron * Samurai Gun, la serie- Onimaru * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Aldebarán (Hasgard) de Tauro / Fantasos (Forma real) / Narrador / Insertos * Naruto Shippūden - Kazuma/Furido Series animadas Seth MacFarlane * Padre de familia - Stan Smith (cameos) * American Dad! - Stan Smith Patrick Warburton * Cleveland - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia - Joe Swanson (desde 4ª temporada) Clancy Brown * Phineas y Ferb - Sargento del campamento Sin Sonrisas * Rugrats Crecidos - Director Campamocha Los Simpson *'Harry Shearer' ** Dr. Hibbert (desde 10ª temporada) ** Seymour Skinner (desde 16ª temporada) ** Reverendo Alegría (24ª temporada) *'Hank Azaria' ** Lou (desde 17ª temporada) ** Profesor Frink (algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25) ** Serpiente (Snake Jailbird) (25ª temporada) *'Dan Castellaneta' **Abuelo Abraham Simpson (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 20, 22 y 25) **Barney Gumble (desde 16ª temporada) **Jardinero Willie (algunos episodios de las temporadas 20, 21 y 25) **Krusty el Payaso (algunos episodios de las temporadas 19, 21 y 25) *'Pamela Hayden' **Jimbo Jones (desde 16ª temporada) Otros * Ugly Americans - Twayne Violahuesos * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Puro Hueso (2ª voz) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Director Ranoso * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Puño de Hierro * Combo Niños - Diadoro * Mascotas extraterrestres - Swanky * Teamo Supremo - Capitán Excelente *El espectacular Hombre Araña - L. Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone / Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven El Cazador * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lord Tigre / Duende Verde/Hector Jones * Joe - Jack * Peter Pan y los piratas - Jefe indio * Los Castores Cascarrabias - Voz del destino / voces diversas * He-Man y los amos del universo (nueva versión) - He-Man * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz (3ª y última voz) * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Rock * Iron Kid - Narrador * El espectacular Hombre Araña - Sergei Kravinoff / Kraven El Cazador / Ox / Kenny "King" Kong * Invasor Zim - Agente "Trasero Pálido" / Voces diversas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb - Jefe de la Escuela Reformatoria sin Sonrisas * Transformers: Nueva Generación - Megatron / Galvatron * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Phil Ken Sebben (2ª voz) * Transformers: Prime - Megatron * El laboratorio de Dexter - Entrenador de quemados (un episodio) * MAD - Agente de Servicio Secreto / Superman / Khan / Roadblock / Voces adicionales (4ª Temp.) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jefe de Empresa Chanax Películas Samuel L. Jackson * XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Agente Augustus Eugene Gibbons * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) - Barron * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015/trailer) - Nick Fury * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Richmond Valentine * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Nick Fury * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Nick Fury * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Nick Fury * Thor (2011) - Nick Fury * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Nick Fury * Mother and Child (2009) - Paul * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro (2008) - Nick Fury * Serpientes a bordo (2006) - Neville Flynn * XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - August Gibbons * XxX (2002) - August Gibbons * Fórmula 51 (2001/segundo doblaje) - Elmo McElroy Laurence Fishburne * Pasajeros (2016) - Jefe Gus Mancuso * Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Perry White * Rudderless (2014) - Del (doblaje mexicano) * El hombre de acero (2013) - Perry White * Contagio (2011) - Dr. Ellis * Depredadores (2010) - Noland * Bobby (2006) - Edward Robinson * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Voz en cassette * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Oso en comercial * Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Morpheus * Event Horizon (1997) - Miller * Perseguidos (1996) - Piper Dwayne Johnson * Guardianes de la bahía (2017) - Mitch Buchannon (trailer) * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Jefe Raymond "Ray" Gaines * Hércules (2014) - Hércules * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Roadblock * Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011/trailer) - Luke Hobbs * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Sean Porter * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Beck Forest Whitaker * La llegada (2016) - Coronel Weber * Navidad en familia (2013) - Reverendo Cornell Cobbs * El último desafío (2013) - Agente Binnister * Catch 44 (2010) - Ronny * Powder Blue (2009/Netflix) - Charlie * The Great Debaters (2007/Candiani) - Dr. James Farmer Holt McCallany * Monster Trucks (2017) - Burke * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) - Coronel Morgan (trailer) * Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - Frank * Crush (2013) - Mike Norris Jason Statham * Parker (2013) - Parker * Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Lee Navidad * Crank 2: Alto Voltaje (2009/Antigua) - Chev Chelios * El transportador 3 (2008/Antigua) - Frank Martin Hugo Weaving * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Megatron * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Megatron * Transformers (2007) - Megatron Djimon Hounsou * La tempestad (2010) - Caliban * Héroes (2009) - Henry Carver * Rendirse jamás (2008) - Jean Roqua Jason Matthew Smith *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Cadete *Star Trek (2009) - Cadete Craig Robinson * Rapture-Palooza (2013) - Bestia * Guerra de Dragones (2007) - Bruce Kevin Durand * Gigantes de acero (2011) - Ricky * Soy el número cuatro (2011) - Comandante Mog 50 Cent * Setup (2011) - Sonny * De vuelta al infierno (2006) - Jamal Aiken Ron Perlman ' *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Hermano Samuel *Enemigo al acecho (2001) - Koulikov 'Pierce Brosnan *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Tom Ryan *Desafiando al destino (1999) - Archie 'Búho Gris' Belaney Michael Taliferro *El poder de la traición (2003) - B.Free *Medio muerto (2002) - Little Joe Bruce A. Young *Jurassic Park III (2001) - Nash *Bajos instintos (1992) - Andrews Tommy "Tiny" Lister *El viernes siguiente (2000) - Deebo *El hijo del diablo (2000) - Cassius Blair Underwood ' *Reglas de combate (2000) - Capitán Lee *Impacto profundo (1998) - Mark Simon 'Bill Nunn *Besos que matan (1997) ''- Det. John Sampson *El cuarto poder (1997) - Cliff Williams 'Joe Don Baker' * 007: El mañana nunca muere (1997) - Jack Wade * El lado oculto (1995) - Clay Hinkle 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' * El protector (1996/Doblaje original) - John "The Eraser" Kruger * El último gran héroe (1993) - Jack Slater '''Otros' * Resident Evil: Capítulo final (2016) - Dr. Aexander Isaacs (Iain Glen) * Estaré en casa esta Navidad (2016) - Presentación * Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson (2016) - Charles Porter (Mike O'Malley) * Hasta el final (2016) - Insertos * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Varis (Dean Redman) * Guatdefoc (2016) - Papá (John Michael Higgins) * Londres bajo fuego (2016) - Voces adicionales * Enemigo invisible (2015) - Tnte. Cnel. Ed Walsh (Gavin Hood) * Punto de quiebre (2015) - Insertos * Mistress America (2015) Insertos * Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) - Insertos * Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Rictus Erectus (Nathan Jones) * Dame la mano (2014) - Wilson (Terry Crews) * Perdida (2014) - Tanner Bolt (Tyler Perry) * El justiciero (2014) - Det. Frank Masters (David Harbour) * El depósito (2014) - Padre Reagan (Ross Bickell) / Insertos * El gran hotel Budapest (2014) - Kovacs (Jeff Goldblum) / Insertos * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Piloto de helicóptero (Ólafur Darri Ólafsson) * El abogado del crimen (2013) - Wireman (Sam Spruell) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Jimmy, El refrigerador (Kwasi Songui) * Los reyes del verano (2013) - Frank Toy (Nick Offerman) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Piloto de Aerolínea (Nikola Djuricko) * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Capitán Glen Merrick (Richard Fike) / Insertos * Magic Mike (2012) - Dallas (Matthew McConaughey) (Versión Videomax) * El código del miedo (2012) - Alcalde Tremello (Chris Sarandon) * Let It Shine (2012) - Pastor Jacob DeBarge (Courtney B. Vance) * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Charlie (Woody Harrelson) (2da. versión) * J. Edgar (2011) - Charles Lindbergh (Josh Lucas) * Rock It! (2010) - Insertos * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Darkos (Iggy Pop) * El escritor fantasma (2010) - John Maddox (James Belushi) (Redoblaje) * Velocidad mortal (2010) - Voces adicionales * Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - B. A. "Bad Attitude" Baracus (Quinton "Rampage" Jackson) * El mejor papá del mundo (2009) - Director Wyatt Anderson (Geoff Pierson) (doblaje mexicano) * Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - Floyd Jones (Gil Kolirin) * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Voces adicionales * Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Voces diversas * Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Lester e insertos * Pandorum (2009) - Payton (Dennis Quaid) * Lucha sangrienta (2008) - Joe Collins (Max Martini) * El vicio (2008) - Walker (Michael Madsen) * El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Shelly Bragg (David Alan Grier) * Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) - Jim (Ian Roberts) * Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) - Paul Budiansky (Collin Salmon) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Cardenal Pelayo (Luca Biagini) (Doblaje mexicano) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata (2007) - Maximillian von Klem (Jan Grønli) * Halloween: El inicio (2007) - Voces adicionales * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Gral. Tom Barnes (Angus MacInnes) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Nathanial Broadman (Michael Clarke Duncan) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Lt. Daniel Rigg (Lyriq Bent) * Paranoia (2007) - Robert Turner (David Morse) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) (2da versión) * La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) - Capitán Sandman (Todd Jensen) * El ilusionista (2006) - Insertos y Voces adicionales * Nacho Libre (2006) - Ramsés (César González) * El código Da Vinci (2006) - André Vernet (Jürgen Prochnow) * The Flying Scotsman (2006) - Voces adicionales * Golpe de suerte (2005) - Ministro (Eric Epstein) y presentación * Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - General Otmin (Shane Rangi) * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) - Saesee Tiin (Kenji Oates) * Aterrizaje forzoso (2005) - Cap. Williams (Michael Paré) * Constantine (2005) - Padre Henessy (Pruitt Taylor Vince) e Insertos * Tómalo con calma (2005) - Freddie * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Aguirre (Randy Quaid) * Venganza de sangre (2005) - Kagan (Ben Kingsley) * Hotel Rwanda (2004) - George Rutaganda (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) * Millonarios (2004) - Papá (James Nesbitt) * Celular (2004) - Jack Tanner (Noah Emmerich) (2da versión doblada) * Distrito 13 (2004) - Taha (Bibi Naceri) * Las minas del rey Salomón - Allan Quatermain (Patrick Swayze)(2004) * Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) - Droide de batalla 1 * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Wombosi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) * All About the Benjamins (2002) - Bucum (Ice Cube) * The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Jack Darrow (Joe Penny) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Insertos * Telaraña (2001) - Ben Devine (Billy Burke) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Osman Atto (George Harris) * El esposo de otra mujer (2001) - Título * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - El Demonio (Luís Melo) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) - Tony "Dientes de bala" (Vinnie Jones) * Soldado Universal 2: El regreso (1999) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) * Diamantes (1999) - Moses Agensky (Kurt Fuller) * Nuestro amor (1999) - Stan (Rob Reiner) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Sir Robert (Maury Chaykin) * El talentoso Sr. Ripley (1999) - Alvin McCarron (Philip Baker Hall) * Ojos de serpiente (1998) - Lincoln Tyler (Stan Shaw) * Asteroide (1997) - Lloyd Morgan (Frank McRae) * El abogado del diablo (1997) - Leamon Heath (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) * Los Ángeles al desnudo (1997) - Johnny Stompanato (Paolo Seganti) * La educación de Árbol Pequeño (1997) - Sauce John (Graham Greene) * Flubber (1997) - Smith (Clancy Brown) * Sin rastro (1997) - Earl (M. C. Gainey) * Oveja negra (1996) - Drake Sabitch (Gary Busey) * El reloj de Pandora (1996) - Embajador Lee Lancaster (Robert Guillaume) * Código: Flecha Rota (1996) - Jefe Sgto. Sam Rhodes (Vondie Curtis-Hall) / Sheperd (Jeffrey J. Stephen) * La bestia (1996) - Dr. Herbert Telley (Ronald Guttman) * Bad Boys (1995) - Mike Lowrey (Will Smith) * Jóvenes modernos (1995) - Bob Summers (Art James) * Lancelot: El primer caballero (1995) - Mark (Paul Kynman) * Vampiro en Brooklyn (1995) - Oficial Justice (Allen Payne) * El escudo de cristal (1995) - Comandante Clarence Massey (Richard Anderson) * Léon: El profesional (1994) - Hombre gordo (Frank Senger) * Liberen a Willy (1993) - Dial (Michael Ironside) * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Brady (Dan Hedaya) * Vuelo a la libertad (1992) - Daugherty (John Heard) * Transilvania mi amor (1992) - Dave Flinton (Leo Burmester) * Cuestión de honor (1992) - Harold Dawson (Wolfgang Bodison) * El auto fantástico 2000 (1991) - K.I.T.T. (William Daniels) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Melvin (Mel Winkler) (Redoblaje) * Difícil de matar (1990) - Mason Storm (Steven Seagal) * Depredador 2 (1990) - Rey Willie (Calvin Lockhart) * Eso (1990) - Sr. Denbrough (Steven Hilton) / Sr. Gedreau (William B. Davis) * Los cazafantasmas II - Vigo (Whilelm von Homburg, vox de Max von Sydow)(1989)(3ra. versión) * Nacido el cuatro de julio (1989) - Sgto. Hayes (Tom Berenger) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Buck (James Dietz) * Midnight Run (1988) - Alonzo Mosely (Yaphet Kotto) * El río (1984) - Dave Birkin (Andy Stahl) * Apocalypse Now (1979) - Jay "Chef" Hicks (Frederic Forrest)(redoblaje) * Ben-Hur (1959) - Cónsul 5to. Arios (Jack Hawkins) (Tercera versión) Películas animadas * Trolls - Rey Peppy (Jeffrey Tambor) * Turbo - Whiplash (Samuel L. Jackson) * Rango - Alcalde * La era de hielo - Rhino Frank * El cadáver de la novia - Bonejangles * Chicken Little - Entrenador * Zambezia - Budzo (Doblaje de Sony) * Jorge, el curioso - Ivan * Carnada para tiburón - Nerissa * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Megatron * Open Season 3 - Boog (Matthew J. Munn) * Open Season 2 - Boog (Mike Epps) * La dama y el vagabundo - Triste (Redoblaje de 1997) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Triste * ¡Oye Arnold! La Película - Sr.Green * Los Simpson: La película - Dr.Hibbert/ Seymour Skinner / Barney Gomez / Lou / Jimbo Jones * Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! - Joe Swanson * Padre de familia: Blue Harvest - Joe Swanson * El gato con botas (1999) - Ogro (Kevin Dorsey) * ¡Mucha Lucha! : El regreso de El Maléfico - El Maléfico Películas de anime * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca- Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - Meowth / Slowking / Narrador * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - Meowth / Narrador * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - Meowth / Narrador * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Meowth / Narrador *Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Meowth / Narrador *Street Fighter II: La película - E. Honda Series de TV Vernon Wells *Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Ransick *Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Ransick Otros *Kaçak - Serhat Hakeri (Gürkan Uygun) (2013-2015 ) *Gotham - Presentación e insertos / Raymond Earl "La cabra" (Christopher James Baker) (1ª temporada, ep. 6) *El suceso - Presidente Elias Martinez (Blair Underwood) *CSI: New York - Mac Taylor (2da voz) 3 (desde ep.12) - 6) *La ley y el orden - James Deakins *Lost **Caésar (Saïd Taghmaoui) (5ª temporada, ep. 98) **Francis Heatherton (Jim Piddock) (1ª temporada, ep. 15) **Jonas Whitfield (Steven Elder) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) *¿Le temes a la oscuridad? **Guardabosques ("La Historia del Taxi Fantasma") **Nazrak ("La Historia del Asistente de Mago") **Capitán Jonas Cutter ("La Historia del Capitán Cutter 1 y 2") **Badge ("La Historia de Badge") *Mi Nombre es Earl - Randy Hickey *iCarly - Director Ted Franklin *Level Up - Black Death *Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Sensei *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Kirby *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Frank Atwood *Grey's Anatomy - Richard Webber *Noches de Terror - Presentador *El Encantador de Perros - Narración *Frasier - Frasier (segunda voz) *Highlander: El Inmortal - Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) *Mienteme - Ben Reinolds *Chica indiscreta - Morfeo (Laurence Fishburne) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces diversas *Héroes verdaderos (serie) - Voces diversas *SeaQuest: Aventura submarina - Capitán Oliver Hudson (Michael Ironside) *en el corazon del sur -lavon hayes(cress williams) *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Lorenzo *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Versión Sony) - Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) Telenovelas brasileñas Herson Capri *Insensato corazón - Horacio Cortez *Laberintos del Corazón - Plinio Campana *La Sombra de Helena - Ricardo Noronha *Mujeres ambiciosas - Octavio José Wilker *Gabriela - Coronel Jesuíno Mendonça *El Sucesor - Floriano Pereira *Rastros de Mentiras - Dr.Herbert Marques Jackson Antunes *Niña moza - Delegado Antero *Amazonia - Bastião Otros *El negocio - Leó (André Bankoff) *Flor del Caribe - Alaor (Gésio Amadeu) *CuChiCheos - Cassiano/Victor Valentín (Nuno Leal Maia) *Escrito en las estrellas - Jofre Ferreira / Gentil Nogueira (Murilo Grossi) *Vivir la vida - Gustavo de Araújo Rocha (Marcello Airoldi) *India, una historia de amor - Manu Meetha (Osmar Prado) *El profeta - Arlindo (Ricardo Pavão) Documentales *Gigantes del océano - Narrador (Stephen Fry) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces diversas *Cómo se filmó Parque jurásico - Anfitrión (James Earl Jones) Narración de Trailers *Un guardaespaldas escolar Interprete *Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - "Tu no eres yo" Dirección de Doblaje [[Audiomaster 3000|'Audiomaster 3000']] *Animorphs *Apocalypse Now (redoblaje) *Cold Squad *El Cuervo 3: La salvación *El Diario del Destino *Guardianes de la bahía *Los expedientes secretos X *Los expedientes secretos X: La película *Pokémon (Temporada 1-6, ep. 45) *Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unowns *Pokémon: El Origen de Mewtwo *Pokémon: El Poder de Uno *Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca *Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Voltron: La tercera dimensión *Xena: La Princesa Guerrera [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 1) *Pokémon: Pokémon Ranger y el templo del mar Otros estudios: *Highlander: El inmortal (serie de TV) (Temporada 3-7) *La dimensión desconocida *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (temp. 2-7) (Intersound) Videojuegos *Halo 3: ODST - Sargento Edward Buck *Halo: Reach - Sargento Edward Buck *Halo 3 - Sargentos, soldados SCDO *Halo 4 - Andrew Del Rio *Halo 5: Guardians - Edward Buck *Smite - Conejo de Chocolate de Jade *Mortal Kombat X - Jax, Baraka y Triborg *Lego Dimensions - General Zod *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Shikaku Nara *League of Legends - Ryze (segunda voz) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Audiopost * Antigua * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CLADSA * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Estudios Candiani * Fogarty Studios * Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Intersound * Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design * KiteTeam * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * Oruga * Pink Noise México * Procineas SLC * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sonomex * SISSA * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. * Voltaic Studios México Cuentas como Locutor * Medicamento Conazol * Pan Molido Bimbo * Old Spice Odor Blocker (2015) Trabajo en TV Azteca * Conductor del programa Rompekabezas del canal Proyecto 40 * Voz institucional de Azteca 13 entre 2006 y agosto de 2014. * Voz-off de la sección "Cinema Estelar Platinum" de Azteca 7, junto con el locutor oficial Francisco Airto Sánchez. * Presta su voz a Azteca América, Corporativo Grupo Salinas y Fundación Azteca. * Locutor en voz-off del programa de Azteca 13, "La Historia Detrás del Mito". * Anunciador oficial de eventos de Azteca Deportes (excepto Box Azteca). * Narración de la vida de los participantes del reality show "La Academia: 10 años". * Locución en off del programa "Las tardes con la Bigorra". * Locución en off de promocionales de la serie "Rosario Tijeras". Curiosidades * En algunos episodios de Los Simpson de las temporadas 19, 20, 21 y 22, cuando Sebastián Llapur estuvo ausente debido a algunos proyectos, Gerardo Vasquez lo reemplazo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios, esos fueron el Abuelo Simpson, Krusty y Willie. Más adelante, Llapur interpretó a los personajes de Barney y el Dr.Hibbert en el episodio "El pequeño gran amor de Moe",debido posiblemente a una ausencia de Gerardo Vásquez. También dobló la voz del Profesor Frink en algunos episodios de las temporadas 17, 18 y 25. Actualmente, Sebastián Llapur está ausente nuevamente debido a algunos proyectos por lo cual Gerardo Vázquez vuelve a reemplazarlo en las voces de sus personajes en aquellos episodios de la 25ª temporada. * Interpretando a: 'Meowth', canta, mientras recuerda su pasado, la capacidad y/o hábilidad de hablar, en el episodio 69... "Ve al oeste joven Meowth", el tema cantado (y de minuscula duración) fué "Nyaasu no Uta" que pertenece "originalmente" a la secuencia del segundo 'ending' de la versión japonesa. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010